Actuators are commonly used in a variety of industries for moving or controlling a mechanism of a system to achieve some result. Actuators may be activated hydraulically, pneumatically, mechanically, electrically, magnetically, or in any other suitable manner. For example, actuators are commonly used to initiate some control action or mechanical movement, such as to control hydraulic valves to regulate the flow of fluid within a hydraulic system.
A common type of actuator is a rotary actuator, which is an actuator that produces a rotary motion or torque in response to a control signal. Certain rotary actuators may be operably coupled to rotary valves for rotating the valve between two or more position to regulate fluid flow. However, conventional actuators include multiple components that must be assembled together. Such actuators are more expensive due to the increased number of components needed and the assembly time required. In addition, each joint, fastening point, or other mating surface introduces a new potential leak point. Therefore, certain conventional actuators cost more, are less reliable, and generally exhibit poor performance.
Accordingly, an improved actuator, such as a rotary actuator, would be useful. More specifically, a rotary actuator that is reliable and easy to manufacture would be particularly beneficial.